Shaken
by cenababy
Summary: You will just have to read the story Just a little Tim and Julie LOVE... If you want to read more that I haven't posted go to my homepage on live journal most of it is there...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please read and review and be kind LOL thanks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS OR ANY CHARACTER NBC ETC Own Them ALL... ETC. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

It had been a hard practice for Tim. Coach was still riding his ass about the night three weeks ago when he had saved Julie from that Riley kid that had been planning to jump into her pants as soon as she was good and drunk. It was a small consolation for saving one of the only people that he cared about in the world. That didn't mean that he liked it, and things could have been much worse. Tim walked out of the locker room and saw Julie standing by his truck. He smirked when he saw that she looked steamed. Man but she looks hot when she is pissed, Tim thought.  
"Hey there, Little Taylor, you waitin' for me?" Tim said in his best drawl "You know darn good and well I was waiting here for you Tim Riggins. What did you do have the water imported from Tahiti for your shower?" Julie asked hotly. Tim knew that she wanted to say something but she was so mad that she probably wouldn't get it out before he did something to ruin whatever it was she was going to say to him. "Well spit it out Taylor I don't have all night. I do have homework to do," Tim said dryly. He really wasn't in a hurry, but he knew if he didn't say something she wouldn't either.

Julie had come to tell Tim that he was invited to supper on Saturday but at the rate they were going she would never get to tell him. First it had taken Tim longer in the shower than she ever remembered him taking then he has to go and be all hot it mad her beyond irritated. Especially the fact that she found Tim even remotely good looking, but who was she kidding she started to feel that way when he had been doing sit-ups and fixing the cable at her house. "The clocks ticking, Taylor, and I'm not getting any drunker here so say what you came to say," Tim said "Well since you are sorta back in my dad's good graces Mom and Dad wanted to invite you to supper on Saturday. Unless you have other plans," Julie snorted. Oh God please let Tim Riggins have other plans, Julie prayed, " I do have plans, but I think I could come by for a good home cooked meal. Billy's not big on cooking," Tim smiled that seductive smile he gave all the stupid rally girls and cheer-sluts "fine," Julie responded, "be there by 6:30 or we are eating with out you." Then she walked off to her mom's car with a smug smile and drove off thinking Saturday would be here before she knew it. She didn't see the look on Tim's face as she walked off. If she has she might be thinking something completely different.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS OR ANY CHARACTER NBC ETC Own Them ALL... ETC. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

"Does he really have to come for supper? I mean it's not like he lives here anymore, right?" Julie asked as she set the table. It was six o'clock and Tim still wasn't there. Julie hoped that he wouldn't show up at all, but just as she was putting a plate in the empty space there was a knock on the door and her heart rate sped up. Julie knew it was Tim behind their front door she could just feel it. Her mom answered the door and said, " Well hello, Tim, come on in. As soon as the sauce is done we can eat. So how are things at home with you and Billy? Is everything ok? Eric is in the garage if you want to go join him," "Um, yes ma'am everything is going fine. Thank you," Julie heard Tim answer politely then she saw him walk into the garage where her father was setting up the ping-pong table. He didn't even acknowledge my presence, Julie thought as she set the final piece of cutlery on the table.

"Hey, Coach, Mrs. Taylor said you were in here. Do you mind if I come in?" Tim asked. " Not at all, Son, come on in. It's nice to have you back in the house. I just can't win with all these girls in the house," Eric smirked then he said seriously, "How have things been, Tim? I know the last time you were here I acted a little crazy, but I thought that you got Julie drunk and were going to try something. I'm sorry for that, Son, I really am." "It's no problem, Coach, really," Tim mumbled. "Yes, it is. I should have asked you what you were doing instead of throwing you out like that," Eric apologized. "I'm fine with it, Coach, I haven't even thought about it since it happened. I'm over it," Tim shrugged. "Come on, ya'll, supper's ready," Tami called. Tim and Eric trotted to the table, and Tim not thinking sat in his normal place next to Julie. Julie scooted away from Tim not wanting to feel the heat of his body next to hers. Tim looked at Julie she was wearing jeans and a tank-top nothing spectacular, but she looked still looked hot to Tim in fact she was hotter in jeans and a tank-top than when she dressed sexy. Supper passed in a blur and before Tim and Julie knew it, it was over. "Thanks for supper, Mrs. Taylor, it was great, but I really have to get going. Homework and all that ya know.

Yeah, I'll just bet its homework that he is doing, Julie thought as she was clearing the table. She didn't even look up as Tim walked out the front door. If he can ignore me then I can ignore him, she thought. Julie knew she was thinking too much about Tim Riggins, and turned her attention to doing the dishes then working on her homework.

After the supper dishes were through and Julie's homework was done she went into her room and thought about the supper that her family had shared with Tim. It wasn't the first time that they had shared a meal with him and secretly Julie hoped it wouldn't be the last. She knew if she thought about Tim for to long she would end up with a heartache the size of Texas. In fact her heart ached already, and she didn't want to feel like that again. But since she was being honest with herself, Julie had to admit that she had already lost her heart to Tim and she almost hated herself for it. Julie had loved Tim since he had gotten hurt in the third game last season. That love had grown into full-blown heartache three weeks ago when Tim had saved her from certain rape at the hands of Riley even though she hadn't admitted it until now her heart had been aching for a long while Julie had just covered it with schoolwork and trying to stay busy with Gracie. Julie tried to think of something else but nothing worked everything she thought of brought her back to Tim Riggins and that sexy smirk of his.

Monday morning rolled around without fail, and Tim was still a little hung over from that weekends partying. He saw Julie standing at her locker digging through her book bag and couldn't help but wonder what she was so desperately searching for. He doesn't get the chance to go over and ask because the bell rings and Julie hurries into her first period class. Tim grabbed his books and jetted to his class still thinking about the look on Julie's face as she was searching her bag. He was so distracted that he didn't even hear the teacher call his name for roll. "Mr. Riggins, I know you aren't used to being here this early, but you must know how to answer present when your name is called for roll. I'm sure you do make it to some of your classes," his teacher said when Tim snapped out of his daydream. "Yes ma'am," was Tim's only response. The rest of the day he tried to avoid Julie as much as possible but when lunch came around he could see her sitting at her normal table with her friend Lois and that was enough to get him thinking about her again. Damn I can't even be in the same area as her what is wrong with me, Tim asked himself. He got up and half ran half walked to his truck he needed to get away for an hour or two. No one even cared if he skipped a few classes he was Tim Riggins star fullback of the Dillon Panthers people made exceptions as long as Coach never found out he would be alright. Tim headed straight for Jason's house Six was the only person who Tim even wanted to talk to about his little Julie dilemma. Hell the only reason he even considered Julie was because he couldn't have Lyla. Yeah right, a little voice inside his head screamed at him, but he chose to ignore it because he really wanted to believe that it was only because Lyla had rejected him once again.

Tim knocked on the door not really knowing if Street was home he did have a job after all but to Tim's surprise the door opened and Jason Street greeted Tim with a smile. "How ya been Six?" Tim asked, "I'm going to be a father," Jason blurted out. "Damn, and I thought I had problems," Tim smiled then Jason ushered Tim into the apartment. "Na, man I'm actually really cool with the idea of being a father. All the doctors said that I couldn't have kids. This is my miracle and I'm not going to give it up," Jason said he looked really happy about the idea so Tim didn't say anything more about it. "I'm having chick problems too. Ya know the coaches daughter Julie? Well I can't seem to get her out of my head. I know it's only because Lyla is with this Chris guy, but it is still bugging me. I went over to the Taylor's for supper on Saturday and without even thinking about it I sat next to her then today at school I couldn't even answer to my name because I was thinking about how sexy she looked digging in her book bag for something. She was biting her bottom lip and it was so hot I couldn't stop thinking about it. I don't know what's wrong with me," Tim explained. Street laughed and Tim looked like he had just been run over. "Oh, come on Riggs, you like the girl. You never think this much about a girl unless you are going after them, and for your sake I really hope you aren't gonna go after Julie Taylor. That could mean death to you and your football career. Not to mention that every girl you touch ends up getting hurt and that really would spell your death. Coach Taylor doesn't like when you mess with his family. Did you hear about that ex-boyfriend of the coach's wife. I wouldn't have wanted to be that guy when Coach got done with him, no sir," Street said.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS OR ANY CHARACTER THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY NBC ETC...ETC... SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

Time seemed to fly by that week for both Tim and Julie. They were both preoccupied with school and football if they won this game the Dillon Panthers would be going to the playoffs and if Julie could just make it through the week she would be done with midterms and feel a whole lot better about everything. They kept avoiding each other at all costs not even chancing a meeting at lunch. Julie knew one thing for sure she wouldn't make it through the week if she was thinking about Tim Riggins' absolutely perfect abs and anything else that made him look like some Greek god that had been chiseled from marble. Tim knew pretty much the same thing as Julie. He would never make it through the week if he kept thinking about the way she bit into her lips as she was digging through that book bag of hers. Just as Julie was rounding a corner in the hallway Tim came by at the same time and they crashed into each other. Great, Julie thought, this is not what I need right now. Of all the people I have to run into, Tim Riggins is the last person that I would have picked, but damn does he smell good. Then she caught her self breathing in the scent that was uniquely Tim it was a mixture of beer and some spicy smell that Julie could never quite identify. All she knew was that it was intoxicating and she needed to get away, so she said, " Haven't you learned how to walk yet, Tim, or have you not gotten that high on the evolutionary chain?" "I might not have evolved, Taylor, but you are still a bitch," Tim smiled that syrupy smile then walked off. Julie didn't even have time for a comeback, but it was probably for the best she was too hurt that he had said something like that to her that she would have hurt him back. Tears started to form and then fall. Julie tried in vein to wipe the now free-flowing stream from her face.

What Julie didn't see was that Tim looked back for a minute and saw all of the tears fall. Tim Riggins could stand a lot of things but seeing Julie Taylor cry was not one of them. It almost made his gut twist to see her like that, and Tim had to speed up his pace to get away from the pain he could still feel radiating from Julie. He had really hurt her. It was something he never meant to do, but after the jab about him being a non-walking Neanderthal he just wanted to get back at her and it had just slipped out before he could think of something better to say. Tim felt more than saw Tyra walk up to him and before he could say anything to her he felt a sting across his face that was all too familiar. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it but not from Tyra. "How could you call Julie a bitch? She is one of the nicest people I know and she seems, although I don't know why, to care about you on some bizarre level that I will never understand. She doesn't even know that I know about her little infatuation or whatever it is that she thinks she feels for you, but I know what a jerk you can be, so stay away from Julie, Tim, or so help me, you will never play football or do anything else again. Oh, and one more thing, if you know what is good for you don't let Coach see you lookin' at his daughter like you did that night when Julie came to apologize for all the trouble she caused you," Tyra warned. There was nothing Tim could say because he was totally shocked by the fact that Julie Taylor could be interested in him.

Julie went to the game that night but her heart wasn't in it. Tim had hurt her badly, and all Julie wanted to do was stay home and cry, but she had been crying since yesterday afternoon when the whole thing happened, and after that she had avoided Tim at all costs. Julie went out of her way to not run into him. She ran into the library a place she knew Tim would never go to look for her just to get away from him. The entire game was a trying event. She didn't want to look at the way Tim's body moved as he ran blocking the defense so that Smash could score. She made herself sick with the thought of Tim all sweaty from exerting himself play after play. Oh how she hated herself the moment that Tim looked her way and smiled and she smiled back. How could she just let him off the hook that easily, she asked herself, but she already knew the answer, Julie knew Tim didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Things sucked but at least the Panthers won the game and got to go to state again. Julie was happy, genuinely happy, for her father and Tim. After the game Julie went down to the field with her mom to congratulate her father, but ended up seeing Tim on the way. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him but when she was pulled into his arms Julie knew she really didn't have a choice in the matter. "I'm sorry Jules. I never meant to hurt you like I did yesterday. You aren't a bitch, you are sweet and kind and I messed up really bad," Tim apologized. Julie moaned, how could Tim be so nice after he put her through all kinds of hell, Julie wondered. "I'm sorry too, Tim, I shouldn't have said you were a non-walking Neanderthal. You walk really well," Julie smiled. You walk really well? Julie asked herself critically, what the hell were you thinking, but Tim didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything. All Julie saw was that sexy smirk looking down at her. " I better go before my dad sees me over here talking to you," Julie said sadly she didn't want to go, but she knew that if she didn't her dad would come looking for her, and that was the last thing she wanted. It would be worse than Tim calling her a bitch, and lord knows what her dad would do to Tim if she found him pressed up against her. As she left Tim's side, she felt all the heat leave her body and it made her feel more lonely than she ever expected to feel. As Julie walked away, she could see Lyla and Matt stair at them. Julie hoped to God that they wouldn't say anything to her dad.

Julie tossed and turned all night and woke up frequently aching for anything to relieve the deep desire that lay deep in the pit of her stomach. Julie knew that the only one who could do that was Tim Riggins, and she wasn't about to let that happen. Even knowing that she loved Tim wouldn't change the fact that she wasn't going to sleep with him it just made it all the more hard to ignore, but she knew that she could do it, she had to because she wasn't willing to give up the only thing that she could give away that would mean something to her as well as the guy who she gave it to. Julie just had to get her mind off of Tim Riggins was all, so she turned on the television and started to watch a movie. About half way through it she realized that the movie was exactly like the story of her and Tim. Ugh, Julie thought, I cant even escape the real world in a movie. She turned off the television and tried again to sleep. After an hour of no sleep Julie just decided to stay awake even though that meant thinking about Tim. It wasn't so bad after all Tim was nice to think about he had those sweet hazel eyes, kissable lips to die for, totally rock hard abs that you could bounce quarters off of, and a butt that screamed touch me. Before Julie knew it, she was waking up to the smell of eggs and bacon with a hint of her dad's muddy coffee in the background. She remembered her dream and blushed a little it had been so real that she could still feel Tim's stubble scraping along her stomach and it made her shiver. Julie felt a little disoriented when she entered the kitchen because Tim was standing there holding a cup of coffee, how he could stand to drink what her father made was beyond her, but there he was laughing with her dad going over game footage for the next game. " Mornin', Jules," her father smiled cheerfully. "Yeah, whatever, when did you get here Tim?" Julie asked hardly acknowledging her father. "Julie Taylor, when I greet you I expect a response other than whatever, I can see that your manners haven't changed much. The rest of the team will be here in a little while so why don't you go out and see Tyra I'm sure you two can find something to do on a Saturday here I'm even gonna give you $20.00 go see a movie and have some lunch or something. I'm sure if you ask your mom real nice she might even kick in a couple extra dollars," Eric said to his daughter. "Thanks," Julie grunted then she left to go pick up Tyra. Instead of going to the movies, Tyra and Julie opted to go to the mall ; even though neither of them really liked the whole mall scene, but there wasn't anything they wanted to see at the theater so they went to the mall. There were a few things they needed anyway so the mall was the logical place to get them. The day was going fairly well until Julie spotted Lyla.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS OR ANY CHARACTER THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY NBC ETC...ETC... SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

Authors Note: sorry that I am making Lyla a major bitch for those of you who like her, but I need an antagonist and she is just the likely candidate for the job. It's really nothing personal but it does make the story better. By the way THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM AND THEY MAKE THE WRITING WORLD GO ROUND.

Lyla smiled at Julie and she knew something was going to be said about what she had seen the night before, so Julie told Tyra that she was going to the restroom and headed over to where Lyla was standing. "Hey Lyla," Julie said as politely as she could. There was something that Julie couldn't quite put her finger on about Lyla. She was nice enough, but Julie just couldn't figure out why Lyla would give up on Tim when he seemed to need her. "Julie, I saw you and Tim last night. You looked pretty, umm, close. I just want you to know that if you want to I don't know date him or something it's alright with me," Lyla smiled. "I don't want anything to do with Tim Riggins. Last night I was just congratulating him on a good game. He is one of my dad's players. I was just being nice," Julie defended. "Yeah, well, I didn't see you congratulating any of your dad's other players. Like say Matt Saracen for instance?" Lyla said smugly. Oh, yeah, Julie thought, Lyla has really changed her ways. All of the sudden, Julie got the feeling that she was going to have trouble with Lyla Garrity. "I really didn't have the time Lyla, my parents wanted to get Gracie home before she caught a cold and it was pretty late for her. Gracie was getting fussy, and I just didn't get the chance," Julie smiled sweetly. "Yeah, well I have to go. Chris is waiting for me in the food court. Tell Tim I said hi," Lyla chirped. Then as she was walking away Lyla said, barely over a whisper so only Julie could hear, "When you see Tim, just know that he is thinking about me." Julie's heart sank because she knew that it was all true. Every time she saw Tim around Lyla there was this longing look in his eyes, and sometimes Julie secretly pretended that Tim was looking at her like he was a man dieing of thirst and Julie was a drink of water.

"What took you so long, Jules?" Tyra asked but she already knew. Tyra had walked towards the restrooms and there was no Julie to be seen but as she made her way back she saw Julie talking to Lyla. What does that boyfriend-stealing bitch want? Tyra asked herself. "Oh, she just wanted to ask a question about school it wasn't anything important," Julie responded. "Yeah, well stay away from Lyla she isn't the nicest of people even if she has found God. She is still the backstabbing bitch that she has always been. Look I know you like Tim. I don't know why you do but anyway you do. My advice is to avoid him like the plague, but I know you aren't going to do that, so here is another thing to think about, Tim and Lyla have a past they were together when Tim and I were together something always happens to bring them together, so just watch her and be careful with Tim. I have already warned Tim to leave you alone. He is notorious for giving girls major heart ache and sadness," Tyra spouted. "Wait, you told Tim that I like him and to stay away from me?" Julie asked hotly, then ranted, "I never said that I liked Tim ever. You had no right to go and say something like that to Tim freaking Riggins. Now he must think that I am some groupie that only wants to have sex with him just like those stupid rally girls that hang on his every word just hoping for a chance to be seen on the arm of Dillon's best and hottest fullback. Damn, Tyra I really didn't want him to know that I have a crush on him. Thanks a lot now I am going to have to avoid him even more so that he thinks that I have lost interest in him so that I can get over this stupid infatuation that I have for the stupid guy!" "Sorry, Jules, I was just trying to protect you from what I know would happen if you and Tim decided to get together," " I know, Tyra, I'm sorry it's just that I have tried so hard to not think about him and every time I close my eyes there is Tim doing crunches or protecting me from that tornado or some other random act of kindness that he has done over the past month, but that isn't even the worst part at the game last night he kinda hugged me to him and when I had to walk away I felt like all the warmth in the world had left me and I felt so totally alone. Does that sound bazaar or what? I mean I sound like Lois or half of the Dillon High population for that matter. No I know what I sound like an obsessed fan. Oh God I'm gonna turn all Fatal Attraction on him aren't I. Tyra don't let me become obsessed over Tim Riggins. If I start spying on Tim and Billy from the bushes or come after Billy with a butcher knife, please shoot me. I mean it Tyra, and don't laugh I am being totally serious here," Julie started to laugh even to herself it sounded totally silly. "Okay, Julie, what ever you say. I know you aren't that crazy about Tim. Just be careful okay? Promise me that you will," Tyra said seriously. "I will, Tyra. It does feel good to let someone else know about my secret obsession of Tim," Julie smiled "Yeah, well, it wasn't to much of a secret. I knew you liked him weeks ago from all those looks that you keep giving him that you think no one sees. To tell you the truth though, I see him looking at you too. Take it from me Julie when you like someone but are afraid of liking them you only hurt yourself. I can't believe I am even going to utter these words, but I think you should go after Tim if you really like him. I tried to not like Landry, and you see how that turned out. I was a mess when he went out with Jean. I couldn't stand it and I know you wont be able to stay away from Tim. Like I said before just be careful around him I don't want you to get hurt like I did," Tyra said. That pretty much ended the conversation, but it was still on both of their minds. Tyra didn't want Julie to get hurt and Julie didn't want to think about Tim or all the pain that could be caused because she liked him. For the rest of the day they didn't really talk much about Tim or Lyla they just talked about things that they normally talked about like Landry or how much they hated the rally girls at school. Then they talked about volleyball and how much Tyra really liked having Julie's mom as a coach.

Tim waited almost until the last second to leave the Taylor house. All of the team had left and he was the only one who hadn't, but he really wanted to see Julie before he left. It was late and Julie still hadn't come home but knowing Tyra they were probably out picking up strange guys on the main street of Dillon. He didn't even want to think of Julie picking up strange men. She was too innocent for that, but he knew that Tyra could corrupt her into a party girl, and he didn't want to think of what she would be like if that happened. Tim liked the sweet girl that Julie was, and he didn't want to see her become a mini Tyra. Tim didn't want to leave the Taylor house but it was growing later and later by the second and he really wanted a beer or maybe something a little stronger. Hell, maybe he would call up Street and they would head down to Mexico for the weekend. It sounded like a good idea so he got in his truck and headed to Herc's and Street's place to see if they wanted to go for a little R&R. When Tim got to their place he was surprised to find that no one was home. Oh well, he thought, I'll just go on my own, so he headed home to grab a clean change of clothes and off he went. For the next 15 hours Tim drank himself into a semi unconscious state but he still couldn't get Julie out of his head. Then he started to laugh, it should be Lyla that I can't get out of my head, but no Little Julie Taylor keeps popping up, Tim thought and the more he thought the harder he laughed. He never in his life thought more than he had in the past month or so. Usually it was get some get gone no regrets no consequences. Now he was actually thinking about a girl that he could potentially have something with and it wasn't Lyla, which made things all the more funny. He never in a million years would have thought that Julie Taylor would occupy his thoughts the way she was. In fact he never thought much about her except for the few times that he stole looks at her cleavage or other parts of her body that were more than ample for a sixteen year old. Tim finally passed out in his truck after getting kicked out of some dive bar close to the border. When Tim finally woke up it was Monday morning, and he had to rush to get back to Dillon in time for school. Lyla was waiting for Tim at his locker when he got to school. He didn't really want to talk to anyone he was as usual a little hung over and not in the best of moods even for Lyla. "Hey, Tim, I missed you at church yesterday. Will you be doing your show tonight?" Lyla asked super sweet. "I guess I just forgot yesterday, and yeah I am going to do my show tonight," Tim responded then added, "I gotta get to class. See ya later, Garrity." Tim walked into a class. He just wanted to get away from Lyla but the class he walked into was one of Julie's classes. "Hello Mr. Riggins, and what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Mr. Swanson asked. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but I need to see Julie for a second. It's a football matter," Tim lied. "Of course, Tim, just make it short. I am in the middle of a lecture," Mr. Swanson said. "Thanks, I'll have her back in no time I promise," Tim smiled. When they entered the hall, Julie asked hotly, "What do you want, Tim?" "Sorry, Taylor, I needed to get away from someone, so I entered the nearest class room. I didn't know that it was yours. You can go back to class now," Tim apologized. Then he bent his head like he was going to kiss Julie. He could smell her perfume it was like breathing in vanilla and cherries at the same time. Tim got lost in the heady smell, but he regained enough since to pull away before he got too carried away. "Go back to class, Julie, next time I might not stop," he warned, and Julie scurried back into the classroom. The hall way seemed to be way too hot so Tim decided to take the long way to class. It wasn't bad enough that he kept seeing Julie in his thoughts now he was smelling her too. Tim was going to go mad before the week ended if he didn't do something about it. Not even drinking would do this time to wash away the thoughts of Julie. No, this time he would have to do something to completely wash away all traces of Julie Taylor, Tim just didn't know how or what that might be. The rest of the day Tim tried to think of ways to get Julie out of his system, but no matter how he tried he couldn't think of a way and it was starting to annoy him to no end. At practice Julie showed up and it made it worse. She sat in the stands her golden hair blowing in the wind. It was so distracting that Tim dropped two passes and forgot to block for Smash. "What the hell Riggs?" Smash yelled. "Sorry, man, the sun was in my eyes. I couldn't see a thing," Tim explained. "Yeah, right, just get your head in the game, or I'll hang your ass out to dry next time," Smash replied. Practice wore on and still Julie sat there watching the team, and Tim did everything he could to tune out the sight of Julie, but in the end he ended up only giving 50. Tim showered and then headed to the radio station to do his show.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS OR ANY CHARACTER THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY NBC ETC...ETC... SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

AN: Dream sequence is in Italics

Julie had had a weird day it started out with Tim almost kissing her, which she didn't really mind, but he had stopped and she didn't know why. Then at lunch Matt had asked her if she wanted to grab a bite to eat after practice and Julie surprised herself by saying yes. She even stayed to watch practice so that after her and Matt could go eat. She didn't watch Matt so much as she did Tim. Julie could see him looking at her from time to time and she couldn't help but smile. The dinner had gone well, but Julie didn't really feel what she used to feel for Matt. She knew that they could only be friends and she told him so on the ride home. "Yeah, I kinda felt it too. Besides I know that you have a thing for Tim. Don't try to lie and say that you don't I could see it when we won the last game. You looked at Riggins like you used to look at me. Just promise me that you will be careful the girls he dates usually end up hurt, and I don't want to see that happen to you. I do care about you, Julie," Matt whispered. "Why does everyone keep saying that to me. I am not even dating Tim and everyone keeps telling me to be careful. I know that you are concerned for me but I can take care of myself, and I don't think you have to worry about me dating Tim Riggins because I don't see it happening," Julie said. It was late when Julie got home and all she wanted to do was do what little homework she had and then sleep off the day. She turned on the radio and found that the only station that was coming in was the Christian Network, and to Julie's surprise Tim's voice came through loud and clear. Julie heard a caller say, " I would love to go on a date with you." and Tim responded, "This is a sports show not a dating service. Well that's all the time I've got for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow. Chao." Julie couldn't believe it Tim was on a Christian radio station. She had seen him at church a few times but mostly because he was chasing Lyla at the time. Julie never imagined that Tim would do anything that didn't involve drinking himself into a stupor every night or chasing a new rally girl until he finally got her in bed, but it was nice to hear Tim actually do something that was constructive other than football. At one AM Julie finally closed her books and climbed in bed. She was still thinking about Tim when she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"_Hey there, Little Taylor," Tim called softly. "Tim?" Julie asked a little confused. "I had to see you. You were on my mind all night long. I couldn't sleep. I just kept seeing you with those long legs, and that time I saw you dancing when I stayed at your house. I tried to stay away, but I couldn't. This time I'm not going to stop this time I am going to kiss you, Julie," Tim whispered then he leaned in and fanned his lips over hers. A deep moan came from somewhere and Julie couldn't tell if it was her or Tim that had made the rich sound. Julie parted her lips and Tim took the opportunity to tease her tongue with his deepening the kiss until both were completely out of breath. Some how a bed appeared, and Tim laid Julie down upon it never breaking his hold on her. "I've wanted to kiss you since you saved me from Riley," Julie sighed. Tim nibbled his way to Julie's neck and pressed his lips to her pulse sucking gently and licking away any pain he had caused her. Julie's hands were everywhere. She found the buttons of his shirt and started to tug and the buttons flew everywhere. Both Tim and Julie laughed at the silliness of the situation, but as soon as Julie saw Tim's flesh a renewed fever came over her and she wanted to touch all the hot muscle that she could. Her hands caressed over his pecks and rock hard abs. Tim's chest was a solid wall of heat and Julie couldn't get enough. Tim pulled Julie's hands away and trailed long kisses down to her breasts then pulled a nipple into his hot mouth and Julie lost her mind. Her hands flew into his messy long hair massaging her fingers up and down. She felt on fire everywhere he touched seemed to go up in flames like a wild fire. It was so intense that Julie thought she might combust from all the heat that was generating from both of their bodies. _

Julie's alarm went off and she woke up with a start. Her body was covered in sweat and she was trembling. Never before in her life had she felt so denied something she didn't even know existed. She could still feel Tim's hands roaming her thighs and little tingles sprouted all over her body. She was miserable and now she had to endure eight hours of maybe seeing Tim. How would she ever be able to face him after the dream she had just had. She got up and headed straight for the shower maybe, she thought, if I shower it will take my mind off of how erotic that dream was. But, it didn't help, it just made her think of Tim's rippling abs even more and how she would love to see water run off of him in the shower. My God what has come over me? Julie asked herself, I am acting like one of those shameless rally girls. She got dressed and ate breakfast without any trouble then as she was pulling into the student parking lot she saw Tim pull up right beside her. She expected to see him at some point but not so early in the day not when her dream was so fresh in her mind. Julie felt all warm again and knew that she was blushing. "This is going to be harder than I thought," Julie said out loud. "Hey, Jules," Tim smiled that half smile then he kept walking. Julie couldn't even reply she was stuck watching those intense hazel eyes that could be so sinful. " Oh, yeah, today is gonna be great," Julie said sarcastically.

Julie found Tyra and breathed a sigh of relief. She was the only one who Julie could talk to about her dream and she wasn't even sure she wanted to tell her everything that had happened. "Tyra, I have to tell you about this dream that I sorta had about Tim. Please don't laugh," Julie pleaded. "Julie you know I'm gonna laugh, but you can tell me anyway it's probably nothing I haven't heard before. Besides I think its sweet that you are dreaming of Tim. He was probably all cuddly huh?" Tyra laughed. "Tyra it wasn't one of those nice dreams where he was all sweet and cuddly as you put it. It was more like a button flying, shirt ripping, hot make out session. It was so real that when I woke up I could still feel his hands on me. I never felt that for Matt or the Swede. I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust but then I woke up and it was worse than when Tim was tormenting me in my dream. I ached and it just wasn't good. How am I going to face Tim when I had a sex dream about him last night? He is going to know something is up when I can't even be around him without blushing. Did you know that he said hi to me this morning in the parking lot and I couldn't even respond because I was thinking about his eyes. I need to do something about this and quick. I'm going insane, Tyra," Julie sighed expelling more breath than necessary. "Oh my gosh, Julie Taylor had a sex dream. Alert the media. Jules, it's ok. You are a normal teenage girl with normal teenage hormones. I wouldn't have picked Tim Riggins for one of those dreams but other than that it's pretty normal," Tyra joked. "Please, Tyra, you have already had the real thing. Why would you need to have a dream about it?" Julie asked "That's true, but I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole now that I have Landry," Tyra said seriously. "That's good to know, Tyra, I'm sure Landry appreciates your devotion too," Julie smiled. "Ah, is Julie getting a little jealous?" Tyra asked "No comment," Julie replied walking away.

Tim saw Julie for the first time since the parking lot at lunch. As usual she was sitting with her pesky friend Lois, he never could figure out why Julie hung out with the girl. She was just sitting there eating an apple and laughing at something Lois had said. Man I wish I were an apple, Tim thought. Before he knew it Tim was surrounded by Matt, Smash, and Landry along with Tyra. " So, Riggs, are you gonna have your game face on this Friday. I don't want Coach to put in Landry here to try to block for me. I need you out there, man, I don't know where your head was and I don't care just bring the old Riggs back for state," Smash said. "Who said I was gonna block for ya, Smash? Maybe I'll just take all the glory," Tim Joked. "That's real funny, Riggs, real funny," Smash said sarcastically. " Yeah, right, I'll see you guys later at practice," Tim said leaving the table. He didn't see Matt behind him but turned in time to hear him say, "We need to talk about, Julie." "What about her, Seven?" Tim asked. "Well we kind of went out last night," Matt started, but the look in Tim's eyes told Matt that he better be going somewhere with what he was saying. " We aren't back together so don't worry. I just want to make sure you understand that Julie is special, Tim, she isn't one of your rally girls that you can just string along and have sex with when ever you feel like it. Julie cares, and when she cares about someone she puts her whole heart into it, and I swear if you hurt her in any way I don't know how but I will make sure you suffer long and hard for it." " Damn it, I haven't touched Julie, everyone is making it seem like we are dating and that I am going to hurt her. I don't think that Julie is as soft as everyone is making her out to be. I think that if she didn't want to be around me she wouldn't be, and for the record QB1 she hasn't been," Tim almost growled. He needed to get away before his temper got the best of him and he couldn't play on Friday. He went to the football field and just sat thinking about what another State Championship could mean for him. Tim never really thought about it before, but now that he was making decent grades there was a real chance that he could get a scholarship somewhere maybe not someplace fancy like Smash, but a place where he could play football until he graduated. For Tim football was life, and he didn't know what else to do besides play the game that him and Street had been playing since they were in peewees together. He never considered what would happen when he couldn't play anymore because he thought that just wasn't possible, but if he didn't get into a college where he could play it would become a very real possibility, and if they won state he could have recruiters looking for him. "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was out here. I'll just leave you alone," Julie said and turned to walk away. "Wait, Taylor, I really don't mind I was just thinking about State," Tim said. "Well, well the mighty Tim Riggins is thinking. I'm sorry, Tim, I didn't mean that. It's just been a really bad day so far. I shouldn't have taken it out on you I'm just so frustrated with everything, and you probably don't want to hear about it. I think I'm gonna leave. It's just to weird to be talking to you like this," Julie stammered. The whole time Julie was talking all Tim could do was stare at her mouth he wanted to kiss her so bad. They were totally alone and he saw his opportunity. "Julie, wait," Tim said pulling her into his arms then his mouth crashed into hers. He brushed his tongue along her lips and Julie opened her mouth to allow him access to the sweet caverns. She tasted like peppermint and Tim couldn't get enough. The kiss was like nothing he had ever experienced before. With Lyla, he had always been driven by a need to comfort her because of Street and that led to more than just feverish kisses, and with Tyra it had just been a thing that couples did he was with her so they kissed not to say that it wasn't nice but it had just never felt natural. But kissing Julie, that was something else, he felt all of her in just a single kiss. From somewhere deep in the back of his brain he could hear Julie mewing like a little kitten it was the sweetest sound Tim had ever heard, and he instinctively deepened the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever and when they finally couldn't breath anymore Julie pulled away. Her eyes were glazed over and he could see that she was a little unsteady on her feet so he held her arm for a few seconds. It looked like she was going to say something but Lyla came up and put her arm around Tim and said, "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. I wanted to go over some things for your show. You don't mind do you, Julie?" "No, I was just leaving anyway," Julie said completely composed.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS OR ANY CHARACTER THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY NBC ETC...ETC... SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

It was the most incredible kiss Julie had ever experienced. It had passion and yet it was totally sweet, and then Lyla had showed up and Tim had given her his undivided attention.

"How stupid can I get?" Julie asked herself " I should have just walked away," she continued.

Julie walked to the parking lot and remembered that it was only lunchtime. Then she turned around just as the bell rang and went to class. The rest of the day Julie didn't see Tim at all and she didn't really want to. He made her feel things that she didn't want to feel not for him anyway. Her head was still buzzing from their kiss when the final bell rang. Julie got up and headed for her car only to be stopped by Lyla in the hall.

"You could have stayed, Julie, it only took me a few minutes to go over Tim's program. I could tell you two wanted to be alone, but when you took off I figured that it was done. I hope I'm wrong. I really want Tim to move on with someone who is good for him like I have with Chris," Lyla explained.

Yeah, I'll just bet you do, Julie thought, but she smiled instead of saying anything. It was hard not to tell Lyla Garrity straight where she could shove her nice comments but Julie held her tongue. "Well, Lyla, I hate to cut this little conversation short, but I need to get home. I have a mountain of homework to do, and I really want to get it all done," Julie said as she got into her car. She didn't even wait to hear Lyla's reply.

Julie got home and did her homework like normal then settled in for the night. She didn't have anything spectacular planned so she decided to listen to Tim's show. He was only on for an hour but it was an hour that Julie could listen to that deep rich voice of his and be completely happy. She thought about calling in just so she could talk to him anonymously but decided that it sounded too stalkerish and she didn't do it. Before she knew it the hour was up, and Tim announced that he wouldn't be on the air for the next few days due to State being so close then he signed off with his signature Chao, and Julie turned off her radio. It was going to be another long night and Julie didn't want to face Tim in the morning it was going to be hard look at him and not think about what that kiss did to her.

The next morning Julie pretended to be sick so that she didn't have to face Tim or Lyla for that matter. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and sulk, but around noon Tyra came over.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed. I know you aren't sick so don't even play that with me. What happened yesterday with you and Tim? He came and asked me where you were. He hates talking to me, Jules," Tyra said.

"We kissed, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. When I kissed him, it was like bells were ringing all through my body. I never felt that with Matt. Then Lyla showed up and ruined the whole moment. How can I face either of them now?" Julie asked Tyra.

"You go to school and show them that it didn't bother you. So you kissed Tim, big deal, half of the population of Dillon High has done that at one point or another myself included. If you really want Tim just ignore him he hates that, but it makes him want you even more," Tyra said.

"How can I ignore Tim Riggins? He isn't like Landry, Tim sticks out like a sore thumb. He does things to get noticed. I just need a few days to think about what I am going to do about this whole me and Tim kissing situation. I like kissing him, but I don't want to be one of those girls that he thinks he can use whenever he feels the need to lock lips with someone. I like him, I really do, but that is just something I wont do," Julie said adamantly

Tim didn't know how he felt one second he was kissing Julie and the next he was talking about his radio show with Lyla. It was odd that Lyla kept showing up when he was either thinking about Julie or with her. He had been looking for Julie all day but couldn't find her, and he finally had to track down Tyra to see where she was. He didn't know how to take the fact that Julie was avoiding him. Usually when he kissed a girl he couldn't get rid of them but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Julie Taylor. When he finally found Tyra she informed him that Julie was sick and wouldn't be at school for a few days. The first thing that Tim thought was, I hope that she is all right. It was odd he usually wasn't all that concerned about the girls that he dated, but then again him and Julie weren't exactly dating. Still it wasn't something he actually thought a whole lot about. When he had been dating Tyra he didn't much care whether she was around or not, and with Lyla he had been so worried that Street might find out that it was better if he didn't know where she was or what she was doing.

Practice seemed like it took forever, but by the end Tim was in a better mood he knew what he would do. He just had to get the Coaches permission first.

"Um, Coach, I was wondering if I could take Julie some soup or something. Tyra told me that she was sick and I thought it might make her feel a little better knowing she was missed at school," Tim asked he wanted to add, "by me." but thought that Coach would skin him alive if he did.

"That's real nice of you, Tim, but I think Julie is going to be just fine. If you want you can come by the house for supper. I'm sure there will be enough for one more," Eric said.

It wasn't exactly what he had planned on but it was still a way to see Julie, so he would take what he could get besides he wanted to talk to her and find out what he did to make her avoid him like the plague.

"Thanks, Coach, I think I might take you up on that offer," Tim smiled then he headed for the showers. He didn't want to smell like a locker room when he saw Julie.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NBC OWNS ALL SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NBC OWNS ALL SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

Tim knocked on the door and was surprised to see Julie standing there. She didn't look sick but what did he know. Tim just thought that she looked beautiful. Her hair was disheveled and she looked a little sleepy, but he thought that she had never looked better.

"Hey, Julie, I um Coach asked me if I wanted to come over for supper, and I thought that I would come over and see how you were feeling. Plus we really need to talk about what happened yesterday but not right now. Right now, all I want to do is eat. I'm starving," Tim, said

All Julie could do was let Tim through the door. She was a little shocked that her dad had invited Tim over for supper considering that she was "sick", but she was happy to know that Tim cared enough to come over to see how she was doing. Supper flew by and before she knew it Tim was washing up the supper dishes and helping her mom out with the peach cobbler. It was strange how normal it felt to have Tim helping out at their house. It almost felt like he belonged there, but Julie knew if her parents found out about the kiss one of two things could happen and one was better than the other. The first would be that Tim would be banned from the Taylor house for ever and never get to see Julie ever again which Julie liked the best because it didn't involve her father killing Tim or at the very least kicking him off the football team right before State, and that would be the messy second option.

An hour later Julie and Tim were sitting on the couch watching season high-lights. They were totally alone because Coach and Mrs. Coach had left the room for which Julie was grateful.

"Julie, are you really sick, or are you just avoiding me? Because usually when I kiss a girl, I can't get rid of them, but I kiss you and you run the other way. Did I have bad breath?" Tim asked

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, Tim, and to answer your question, yes I am really sick or at least I was. I think I will be well enough to go to school in the morning, and then we can talk about the kiss," Julie sighed.

That was what she said, but what she really wanted to tell him was that the reason she had left so suddenly was because he dropped everything to talk to his precious Lyla Garrity.

Tim could tell that Julie was upset he just didn't know why. Before he could get up the nerve to ask her why her parents came into the living room and announced that Tim needed to go home. Julie asked if she could walk Tim out and her parents surprisingly said yes.

When they got to Tim's truck door Tim said, "Meet me on the football field tomorrow at lunch so we can talk about that kiss. I know you felt something Julie so don't try to deny it."

"Well just make sure that you take care of Little Miss Garrity first. Then maybe you will have time to talk to me. I don't want to play second to miss perfect. I just want to make that perfectly clear Tim so don't even try it," Julie spewed.

So that's what was bothering her, Lyla. Well now, this could be very interesting, Tim thought. As much as Tim would love to string Lyla along for any ride he might want to take, Tim knew that would be a sure fire way to piss Julie off, and then he really would have no chance with her. As it was, Tim was having a hard time just talking to Julie so he didn't want to run the risk of doing something so stupid that it would make Little Julie Taylor run away from him and never look back.

"Don't worry, Little Taylor, Lyla Garrity wont bother us tomorrow. I'll make sure of it," Tim said smugly, and then he got in the cab of his truck and drove away.

Julie wished she could believe him, but if she knew anything about Lyla Garrity and Tim Riggins they always found a way to be around each other. Julie didn't know if she had the strength to come between the two, hell she didn't even know if she wanted to. All Julie knew was that the kiss that her and Tim shared was like the fourth of July there were fireworks, music, and little explosions all over her body, and she wanted to feel that way again, but she knew that the only way she would was if Tim kissed her again, and as long as Lyla was in the picture there would be no fireworks for Little Julie Taylor.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NBC OWNS ALL SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NBC OWNS ALL SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

Julie went to school the next day she was so nervous that she spent five minutes in the bathroom throwing up before she headed to the football field. She saw Tim standing there alone and thought that for once maybe Lyla wouldn't be around to distract him. He was right they really did need to talk about that kiss because Julie hadn't had a moments peace since it had happened.

Julie looked pale, Tim thought. He didn't understand why if she felt sick that she had even showed up for school but that was Julie for ya she did things that boggled the mind. Tim thought less and less as Julie came closer and closer. He tried to focus on what to say but she was making it increasingly harder to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Hey, there Little Taylor, glad you could make it," Tim drawled. He waited for her to say something but it never came.

"Look, Julie, I know you felt somethin' when we kissed. I felt it too believe me. I just don't know why you left so fast when Lyla came. It's not like we are dating or anything. Besides you have nothing to worry about with Garrity. I'm over her and she is with that Chris guy," Tim said.

" Yeah, Tim, it really looked like you are over her. When she comes around, you drop whatever you are doing to be at her beck and call. I know that we aren't dating, but when you kiss a girl, then drop her like a hot potato when Lyla comes around it doesn't make her feel real great. I already told you that I wont play second string, Tim. With me it's all or nothing. I don't know how to make that any more clear. You are right about one thing though I felt something in that kiss that I have never felt before, but if you think that it is ever going to happen again you are even more crazy than everyone thinks you are because the next time we kiss if it even happens you better make sure that I am the one you are thinking of," Julie spewed.

" You think that I wasn't thinking of you? Come on, Julie, how could I think about anyone else when I am kissing you? You make the cutest little noises and you taste like strawberry lip-gloss. I think I might want to take you out when we get back from State," Tim said shaking.

"Tim Riggins are you asking me out on a date?" Julie asked with a big smile on her face. It was more than she expected, but she was so happy that she could throw up again right then and there.

"Yeah, I think I am, so what do ya say Little Taylor will you go out with me?" Tim smiled. He was so nerves about asking her out that he was about to pass out.

Tim waited for what seemed like ten minutes for Julie to answer. He kept thinking please say yes, please say yes, and then she opened her mouth and said what he was hoping to hear her say.

"Yes, Tim, I say yes. I just hope my dad doesn't kill you before we can go out. Speaking of my dad here he comes and he looks really pissed," Julie said stepping away from her close proximity to Tim.

"Hey, Daddy," Julie smiled

"Don't hey Daddy me, Julie Taylor. Get your butt back to the school. Riggins and I need to have a little talk," Coach said pointing in the direction of the school.

Julie didn't say another word she just looked at Tim and gave and encouraging look that said Good Luck and then she walked back to the school. Never had she felt so scared of what her dad might do to Tim as she did right then. Even when she had told her parents that she was dating Matt she had never been scared, but Tim was different he had a reputation that wasn't squeaky clean like QB1 Matt Saracen. Julie just hoped that her dad would take it easy on Tim because he saw something of himself in Tim.

"What were you and my daughter talking about, Riggins?" Eric asked. He could feel something was up. He saw the way that Julie looked at Tim all through supper yesterday and he knew that Julie was falling for Tim Riggins, and as much as he liked Tim he couldn't let that happen.

"We were just talking about State, Coach," Tim lied. Tim knew if Coach found out that he had asked Julie out and she said yes he could very well be a dead man walking.

"Don't lie to me, Son. I see the way Julie looks at you and I see you lookin back, but I want to tell you somethin right now. You touch a hair on her head and there will be no place in this world for you to hide in that I won't find you. Do you get me, Son?" Eric asked seriously.

"Yes, Sir. I understand perfectly, but I want you to know with all due respect, Coach, that I would never hurt her. Julie is special, and I like her a lot," Tim said.

He was still shaking when Coach got in his face and said, " You like her, Tim? If you like her so much, leave her alone. Don't give yourself a chance to hurt her. _Julie is_ _very special_. I don't want to see you extinguish the light in her eyes like you did with Lyla Garrity. Let her go Tim. I'm not asking ya I'm tellin ya. You are a good football player, Riggins, and I think you have a shot to play college ball next year. I even like ya, Riggins, but you hurt my daughter and I can make damn sure that you never play football again. That's all I'm gonna say. I'll see ya at practice this afternoon," Eric said walking away.

"Listen up, Gentlemen; in two days we have Dunstin Valley and State. We've seen them before and this time Gentlemen, we will play all four quarters. No free passes this year, Ladies. This year we will be in a war, and we will win! When we get off that bus in Dallas tomorrow, Gentlemen, we will conduct ourselves as representatives of Dillon. That means no fighting, no foul language, and no partying. Am I understood?" Coach Taylor said

the whole team responded "Yes, Sir!"

"Good, now let's go have a good practice. I don't want you ladies to be week out there when we play Dunstin Valley. They nearly kicked our asses last year that wont happen again," Coach said irritated.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NBC OWNS ALL SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NBC OWNS ALL SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

Tim stepped off of the bus and stared at Texas Stadium. They had been there last year, but it still sent chills down his spine. He was in awe of it and he almost couldn't believe that he was going to play on the same field as such greats like Troy Aikman, and others.

Tim and the rest of the team walked into the stadium and looked around it felt different this time they were the defending Champs and there was a lot riding on this game and probably a few bets too. The whole town of Dillon would probably turn out for the game and they had to pull out a W and get another Championship or it would be their asses. They would never be able to live it down if they didn't win.

Tim hadn't expected to see Julie, but when he turned around, there she stood. Her nose was scrunched and he could see the slight hint of freckles that dotted across her cheeks and nose. She was beautiful and somehow diminished the beauty of Texas Stadium.

"Hey there, Jules, didn't expect to see you here so soon," Tim drawled. He used his sexiest voice and could tell that it had the right effect on its target. She bit her lower lip and sucked in her breath, and Tim just smirked.

" Yeah, well, Mom has a lead foot. She wanted to get here before the whole town of Dillon did. I would say that we have by the looks of things," Julie said fidgeting with her fingers. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Well, I'm going to go back over to my parents now. Um, yeah, good luck tomorrow," Julie stumbled

She was about to walk away when Tim said, "Can you get out tonight? Jay and me found this nice little place last year. Its really quiet and you can even dance if you want to."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try, Tim. I really gotta go. Dad will be sending out a search party if I don't come back soon," Julie tried to joke.

"I don't suppose that you and Riggins were talking football," her dad stated

Eric knew there was something going on with his daughter and his star fullback and he wasn't all that sure that he could stop it after all he hadn't been able to stop her dating Matt but that was Matt. Tim Riggins was in a completely different league than Matt Sarecen. There wasn't much to Tim. what you see is what you get, that's probably why it scared him so much. He knew Julie liked that in a person.

" Can I stay with Tyra and her mom? It would give you and Dad a chance to be alone with Gracie, and the room wouldn't be so crowded," Julie made her case. She wasn't all that sure that her parents would go for it but it was pretty logical if they thought about it.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. In fact, it is a good idea. Just keep your cell phone on so we can get a hold of you incase of an emergency. What do you think Hun?" Tami asked Eric.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Eric responded. He wasn't paying attention he was watching game footage all he heard was "It is a good idea."

Julie couldn't believe it. she was actually going to get to go out with Tyra and Tim and Jason in Dallas. She was so excited. Before her parents could change their mind, she booked it out the door. Tyra was waiting for her in her room. Julie changed in record time and then she and Tyra were meeting Tim and Jason down in the lobby.

"Hey, Little Taylor," Tim smiled. He could see Julie blush at his greeting.

"Hey, Tim, so where are we going?" Tyra asked.

" It's just a little place that me and Street know about. Don't worry Tyra, there will be plenty to drink," Tim stated.

They loaded Jason's chair into Tyra's truck and Tim took the wheel. He knew Tyra was pissed but he knew where this place was and she didn't. J&J Blues Bar was just the sort of place that they didn't have in Dillon it was small and quiet and no one knew that they were in high school.

"Here ya go, ladies, your new ID's" Tim drawled slowly handing them each a Texas State ID.

"Tim, I look like I am a 35 year old street walker." Julie said with mild distain, but she really wanted to spend time with Tim so she didn't want to complain too much.

" I've had worse, right, Tim?" Tyra asked laughing.

Tim looked a little sheepish but didn't say anything he just rolled Jason into the bar and handed the bouncer his and Jay's ID's. Then Julie and Tyra handed over theirs. To Julie's utter shock the bouncer didn't say a word just handed them back to their respective owner and they went on their way.

If her parents knew she was in a bar with Tim Riggins she would never be allowed to leave her house again until Tim moved away from Dillon. Julie laughed to herself. She knew that Tim Riggins was a lifer just like Buddy Garrity and Billy were. It was an awful thought but Julie knew it was true. It was sad because Julie knew that Tim had such potential and it would probably be wasted on hard work for little pay. She could see Tim's future now. He would spend every day working in the oil fields that had recently reopened, he would have some kids that he barely ever saw, and a wife that would probably cheat on him because he wouldn't be around when she needed him. The whole thing almost made her want to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NBC OWNS ALL SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NBC OWNS ALL CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING FNL SO PLEASE DONT SUE I DONT OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY.

AN: WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER HAS AN INTENSE SCENE OF ATTEMPTED RAPE IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ TURN BACK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE! IF NOT THEN YOU WERE WARNED

They stayed at the bar until closing time around 2 AM then they made their way back to Tyra's truck. Tyra was the designated driver even though she had had a few beers and a shot of whiskey. Tim, Jason, Tyra, and Julie made it back to the hotel in one piece thirty minutes later.

Tyra and Jason left Tim and Julie to talk while they went to their separate rooms. "So I had a really good time with you tonight, Tim," Julie slurred a little drunk but sober enough to be in her right mind. She looked up into his hazel green eyes and all she wanted to do was stay forever in that moment.

"Yeah, I had fun too, Taylor, we should do that more often," Tim said with his trademark smirk. He didn't think about what to do next it was just an natural reaction to the situation.

Tim bent down and placed his lips over Julie's and sparks erupted from every pore of Julie's body. she found herself kissing him back purring like a kitten. He tasted like beer and tequila and she wanted to stay kissing like they were forever but almost as soon as he began the kiss he broke it off and said, " You better go back to Tyra's room before I do something that i might regret later." Then Tim walked away leaving Julie to shocked to do anything but what Tim had told her to do.

Julie was walking back to Tyra's room when a group of Dunstin Valley players circled her. Julie started to panic when they wouldn't let her pass and keep walking. She could smell the alcohol on them and knew they had been drinking heavily which made her even more terrified.

"So this must be the Panther Coaches pretty daughter. Never got a good look at her till now did we, Joe?" One of the big guys said to his friend.

"Nawh, Will. She is even prettier now that we can see her in person. Looks like she might be real tasty too. What do ya'll think should we sample what Dillon has to offer, or should we pass up this chance to taste the fine Coaches daughter?" The one named Joe asked his teammates.

Julie was hoping that they would just let her go so that she could just forget anything had happened, crawl into her bed, and get some sleep so that she could be her normal self in the morning, but as she saw the looks on all of their faces she knew that they weren't going to let her go until they were finished with whatever they had in store for her.

They all converged on her at once, and Julie went into fight or flight mode scratching and clawing just so that she could inflict as much damage on them as possible before she was too tired to fight anymore. Three of the biggest guys held her down while the other guy named Joe tore at her clothes and smacked her around leaving deep purple burses on her skin.

Tim was almost to his room when he heard a cry of pain and fear. He knew the only person that was out besides him was Julie because Jason and Tyra had already gone to their rooms. Fear caught in Tim's throat at what could be happening to Julie, his Julie, and then there was a rage that he had never known. If anything happened to Julie, he knew he would murder anyone who had any part in it.

When Tim came upon the scene before him, his vision clouded and all he saw was black. He pulled the guy off of Julie and bashed in his nose making him bleed all over the concrete walkway. Then he kicked one of the three that were holding Julie done square in the nuts. He never got a chance to pull the other two off of her because they came rushing at him. They beat Tim to the ground but he didn't feel anything. Rage just fueled him on and in a matter of minutes the other two guys were running off badly beaten.

Julie was crying so much that she couldn't see what was happening around her all she knew was that Tim was there and there were a lot of grunts and the occasional crunch of bones cracking then she felt someone pick her up and she fought like a mad woman. " Hush, Little Taylor, it's alright now. Everything is gonna be all right now. They are all gone," Julie heard Tim whisper gently. All she could do was wrap her arms around him and hold on like he was a life preserver.

Tim noticed Julie's torn clothes and was more than thankful that she had fought as hard as she had and that she had only received a few bruises. "I'm gonna take you back to Tyra's, Jules," Tim soothed. He was walking in the direction of Tyra's room when he heard Julie choke out something.

"I don't want to go back to her room please let me stay with you tonight, Tim. I promise that I will go back to Tyra's room as soon as it's dawn. Just don't leave me alone please," Julie whimpered.

The look in her eyes was pleading with him not to take her back to Tyra, and it tore at what little reserve he had left in him to keep away from Julie until she was ready to be with him. After all, he was the man whore of Dillon and he didn't want people to think that Julie was just another notch on his belt. Against his better judgment, Tim turned around and headed to his room nothing was going to happen he promised himself, not after what she had been through in the past twenty minutes. He would be damned if he would scare her like those bastards had just so he could curb the desire raging through him. Tim was many things, but he would never take a girl unless they truly wanted him to.

AN: WELL IT HAS BEEN A SHORT CHAPTER BUT DONT BE DISAPPOINTED THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME AND I HOPE TO GET THE BIG SMUTT SCENE DONE HERE SHORTLY SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT AND THAT I'M NOT COMPLETELY BAD AT IT. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY WRITING A WHOLE LOT EASIER WHEN I KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WANT, WHAT THEY LIKE, AND WHAT I CAN CHANGE TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NBC OWNS ALL SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NBC OWNS ALL CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING FNL SO PLEASE DONT SUE I DONT OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY.

Tim set Julie down for a few seconds to open the door to his room. She whimpered a little but when Tim pulled her close to him she became quiet again like she was just in need of someone who made her feel secure. The room was dark when they entered it and Tim could feel Julie tense up again." It's all right, Jules, no one is here but us. You'll be alright I wont let anything happen to you tonight or any other night," Tim softly crooned. He was supposed to be sharing a room with Smash, but at the last minute Smash decided to room with another teammate, so Tim was left to his own devices.

There were two beds so Julie didn't feel afraid that anything would happen, and after the night that she had ended up having, she didn't know if she would welcome the advances of Tim for a very long time if she ever did again. She didn't have any night clothes with her they were all at Tyra's, and she didn't welcome the idea of sleeping in her torn clothes, so she asked, " Tim I don't want to bother you but could I borrow a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I don't want to sleep in these rags. I don't think that I could sleep with the smell of those guys on me."

Tim didn't hesitate he gladly gave her what he was going to sleep in opting to sleep in the shorts he had planned on wearing after the game the next day. He didn't even think about his half nakedness until Julie came out of the bathroom after her shower. She looked at him and almost turned sheet white. " God, Julie, I'm sorry I didn't think," Tim said covering up with the covers on his bed.

"No, it's ok I need to get used to it right? Besides, I know that you would never hurt me or do anything that I didn't want. It just startled me is all I'll be fine once I get a good nights sleep," Julie whispered. It wasn't really shock, well maybe it was, she thought it was the shock of knowing that even though she had just been through a horrific event she was still totally and completely attracted to the sight of Tim bare chested. It didn't make since to her, but she thought, nothing about Tim Riggins made much sense to her except for the fact that he was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Julie slipped into the bed and welcomed the soft feel of the sheets. It was like being enveloped in security and after what had happened that's all she really wanted. "Tim, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me," Julie whispered into the darkness of the room.

At first, Tim didn't know what to say. He had been thanked before but it was never as sincere as the way Julie had said it. He wanted to get out of bed and hold her until the memory of the nights events went away, but he wouldn't simply because he didn't want Julie to think that he was taking advantage of the situation.

Then out of nowhere, Tim said, "If they would have raped you I would have killed them, Jules," Tim knew it was true but it surprised even him at the admission. He knew it wasn't the response that Julie expected, but Julie never said anything. Thinking that Julie had went to sleep, Tim rolled over, but then there was a soft rustle of sheets and blankets, and then Tim felt pressure on his bed and knew Julie was crawling in beside him.

At Tim's admission, Julie knew that he was absolutely serious and she loved him for it. That's why she was almost surprised that she was crawling into Tim's bed. She just wanted to be held, but she knew that it could turn into something that she didn't want if she let him too close to her. It wasn't the physical closeness that worried her either. Julie had seen Tim in action she had seen what happens to the rally girls after they gave it up to Tim Riggins they never heard from him again and Julie was falling in love with the idiot.

"Tim," Julie called out softly, "Could you just hold me for awhile?" She didn't know if he would but was relieved when he turned over and pulled her close to him without saying a word.

Tim didn't know if it was such a good idea him holding Julie when his desire for her was mounting by the second, but how could he refuse he when she sounded so small. He just hoped that he could curb it long enough for Julie to fall asleep. It didn't help matters that she was wiggling around and Tim had to grit his teeth to keep from groaning out loud. If she knew what she was doing, Tim thought, then she wouldn't be doing it she would be far away from me and scared out of her little virgin mind.

Julie could feel the heat rising up between the two of them. She knew that Tim was turned on because she could feel that he was as hard as a rock on her backside. If the situation were different, she would have found this all very funny but it wasn't different and Julie was beginning to get turned on by the fact that after everything that had happened to her that night Tim had made no move to have sex with her. It was the most endearing thing Tim had ever done for her; even when he was beating those Dunstin Valley guys half to death, it was probably just the fact that they were stepping in Riggins' Territory, but the fact that he hadn't made his move made Julie aware that he might think that she was special and not just some instrument that he could use to scratch an itch like he had all those rally girls.

Julie knew she wanted to have sex with Tim but she also knew that it wasn't the right time if the Dunstin Valley guys hadn't of tried to rape her Julie was sure that she would have been knocking on Tim Riggins' door about five minutes after he left her but they had and Julie was just content to be wrapped in Tim's arms. That was the last coherent thought until dawn the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NBC AND PETER BERG SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANTHING ANYWAY…

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NBC AND PETER BERG SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANTHING ANYWAY…

Thank you, WhoJ for all your help and thanks to all the others who have reviewed or added the story.

"We need to tell Coach," Tim said, as Julie was getting ready to leave. Those five words hung in the air like ice crystals. Julie didn't want to tell her father what had happened she knew what would happen if she did. Tim's football career would be over if she were truly honest with herself she knew that his life might be in jeopardy as well.

"No, no way Tim. I can't let you take all the blame for this. I don't want to see you hurt because I made the mistake of not keeping my guard up," Julie said adamantly.

"He's gonna find out anyway. All he has to do is take one look at those bruises on your face and he is going to know something is up. I just want him to know that I had nothing to do with it," Tim said. Then he walked up to Julie and kissed her cheek. He wanted to make sure she would let him touch her before he kissed her on the lips again.

"Tim, it's ok if you want to kiss me. I'm not afraid of you," Julie sighed. Then he kissed her slowly on the lips. The short kiss ended and Julie knew that she had to make it back to Tyra's room before anyone else was up and walking around.

" Would you walk me back to Tyra's room? I don't really feel all that secure walking back," Julie kind of joked but when she saw the look in Tim's eyes she stopped her half laugh and before she knew it they were on their way to Tyra's room.

Julie knocked softly on the door, and when Tyra answered half asleep, she thanked God that she hadn't noticed anything was wrong. Julie tried walking past Tyra, and that is when she knew that she had been wrong about her not noticing anything.

"What the hell did you do to her Tim? It looks like you beat the shit out of her. I told you if you messed with her I would kick you ass and I meant every word," Tyra growled.

Tyra was just about to beat the crap out of Tim when Julie stopped her by saying, " Tyra wait it wasn't Tim. A group of Dunstin Valley guys jumped me last night. If Tim hadn't come when he did I would have been raped. Tim saved me then I spent the night with him." She saw the look on Tyra's face when she told her that she had spent the night and added, " Nothing happened."

"Well I'll get goin. Don't want the coach to worry. I'll see you around Taylor," Tim said half-heartedly. He didn't know what else to do there were feelings attached now. All the other times he had spent the night with chicks they had had sex then in the morning he said so long and they had willingly taken whatever scraps he was willing to give out in the future, but Julie Taylor was different.

Tim ran back to his room so that if anyone said anything about him being up so early it could be explained away by him saying that he wanted to go for a run and get all the jitters out before the game. Everyone knew Tim got major game anxiety, so it was an easy lie to tell if he had too. Thankfully no one was at his room and he still had a few hours before the wake up call came. He got back in bed but couldn't sleep he could still smell Julie on the sheets and pillow that she had used. It was going to drive him crazy if he didn't do something soon.

"Are you sure your alright Julie?" Tyra asked for the hundredth time. She was truly worried that something wasn't right with Julie. She had this look like the whole world was coming to an end, and who knows maybe for Julie it was. Tyra knew first hand what it felt like to be in that situation and it did feel like her world was ending. Eventually though, Tyra snapped out of it and was her old self again.

"I'm fine Tyra. It was just a long night and I really want to forget all about it so could you stop reminding me," Julie almost snapped. Then she realized that Tyra had been through the same thing and felt bad.

"Tyra, I'm sorry. I know you know what it feels like to go through this. It's just that Tim wants to tell my dad and that could be very bad for him, and I don't want to see anything happen to Tim because of me. Damn it, but I think I'm falling in love with him and it scares me half to death," Julie apologized.

Tyra knew it. That was what she had seen in Julie's eyes it was fear of what her dad would do to Tim if he knew what had happened last night not only the attempted rape but also how they had all went to that blues bar and gotten drunk. The thought of Eric Taylor pissed off was not something she ever wanted to see, so she knew Julie's fear for Tim was genuine. "Awe, girl you got it bad, huh?" Tyra said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I think I do. Which is why I don't want anything to happen to Tim for what he did for me last night. I know my dad, and he wouldn't care if Tim was there to rescue me all he would care about was that I wasn't in your room where I was supposed to be and that I defied them once again," Julie admitted.

"Well we better get you all pretty or at least try to hide those nasty bruises those boys gave you. I can't promise you anything though," Tyra said honestly then began to cake foundation and cover up all over Julie's purple face and neck.

"Sorry, Jules, but it's the best I could do. We got most of it covered but you can still tell that you were beat up pretty bad," Tyra apologized.

Julie just smiled and said, "You did what you could, Tyra, I guess I'll just have to face whatever comes. Thank you for trying though."

This whole situation had brought them so much closer together and Julie knew without a doubt that Tyra was always going to be there for her no matter what and they would always be friends even when they would have to go their separate ways because of college.

Two hours till game time, and Tim was in the locker room bathroom vomiting his guts out. It was the one weakness that he had always hated and that every guy gave him crap for in the locker room but not too much because they all knew that Tim Riggins was not a man to be messed with out on the grid iron. This time it was doubled due to the fact that he was going to have to tell Coach about what happened last night and that thought was scary as hell. Tim would rather be punched by Jay any day of the week than face what he knew was going to be a fate worse than death at the hands of not his coach but Julie Taylor's father.

"You alright son?" Eric asked. He was worried that his star fullback was sick because of a night of binge drinking and if that were the case then he would have to bench him for the first half of the game. It was something that he didn't want to do but it was the rules and Eric Taylor had already broken too many rules in the past year and a half.

"Yeah, Coach, I'm fine but there is something I need to tell you," Tim said nervously.

Oh great here it comes. He is gonna tell me he was out all night drinking and I'm gonna have to bench him for the first half of the game, Eric thought, but he said jokingly, " What is it Riggins. Were you out all night at some bar drinking the night away?"

Tim was going to tell Coach the truth but when he made it sound like some big joke it just made him mad and Tim decided to wait till after they won State to tell him what happened to Julie.

"Naw, Coach I'm just fine. I just got nervous is all. I was thinking that last year there was just a little pressure because we had to win State, but this year we have to defend our Championship and there is a lot of pressure," Tim half way lied. There was pressure but Tim loved that in fact, he thrived under pressure his body just didn't like it.

"Alright, Riggins. Well, Son, I know you are ready for this game and that we will give em hell out there today, so don't worry about the whole town being disappointed if we loose. Just go out there and play Panther Football the way I know you can," Coach Taylor said then he left Tim alone.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NBC AND PETER BERG SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANTHING ANYWAY…

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NBC AND PETER BERG SO PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANTHING ANYWAY…

The Panthers were loosing 21 to 14 at the half, and Coach Taylor wasn't happy. He knew his team could do much better. Matt Saracen was doing all he could to keep the ball moving and Smash was running the ball beautifully. Tim on the other hand, was playing the worst game of his life and Eric didn't know why.

"What the hell is the matter with you Riggins?" Eric asked when the team entered the locker room. Eric knew that Tim could do better and that was why he was so angry with him. Tim was one of his best players and he was out there playing like some fresh out of peewee JV Freshman.

"Nothing's wrong, Coach. They are just beating me out there," Tim lied. The truth was he was still angry from last night, and the players who had attacked Julie were all avoiding him, and that pissed him off even more. It was getting to the point that he couldn't think about anything but hurting them if he could just get to them, and he had forgotten all about blocking for Smash and Saracen.

"You need to get your head in the game, Son, or I'll put someone in who can do the job. Am I clear?" Coach Taylor said. It wasn't really a question. Eric knew that Tim would do the job or he would find someone who could. He just hoped that he didn't have to do that.

"Yes, sir," Tim answered. He wanted to win this game if for nothing else to exact some revenge on the four guys who had hurt Julie, and if he could hurt some of them as well then it would be an added bonus. The second half would be his half and he would shine like a shiny new quarter for all to see especially Julie.

Julie watched from the stands. She had avoided her mother and was sitting with Tyra, which she was thankful for. Now she was watching Tim get his ass handed to him. It wasn't like him to be so terrible out on the field. It made her think that maybe some small part could be her fault for keeping him up past the normal lights out time.

"They're getting killed out there," Julie said to Tyra during halftime. She knew her dad would be in the locker room yelling his lungs out at his players and Tim especially.

"Yeah well if Tim would start blocking they wouldn't have that problem." Someone from behind them said coldly.

"Don't listen to them, Julie. Tim is doing the best he can. Anyone can see that," Tyra soothed.

It still didn't make Julie feel any better about what was happening. If things didn't change they were going to loose State and her dad could be out of a job real quick. That meant that they would have to move again and she would be taken away from everything that she loved.

By the third quarter Julie was in high spirits again the Panthers were up by a touchdown and Tim was playing better than ever. She didn't know what her dad had said but it must have worked because Tim was playing like he was in the Super Bowl and not some measly State Championship.

"See I told you that there was nothing to worry about, Julie," Tyra said smiling as Landry went in to the game.

"Yeah, I guess not, I was just really worried that I did something to make Tim less than the perfect Tim out on the football field," Julie said

Tim was getting hit after hit and a few times he had even done more damage than was really necessary, but it felt good to feel the old Tim return.

"That's the way, Son, I knew you had it in ya," Coach Taylor said smacking Tim's helmet as the offence came out after scoring another touchdown.

They were up by two touchdowns in the fourth quarter when Tim got his chance to take out the guy who had been attempting to rape Julie. Tim saw the snap and jumped off the line he bulldozed through the guy plowing him into the ground it was a legal hit and there was no flag but the guy didn't get up after the whistle was blown for a dead ball. Smash had gotten a first down and they all headed to the sidelines to wait to see if the guy was going to get up or not. Tim knew that he wouldn't be getting up for a very long time when the EMT's had to come out on the field and take the guy away on a stretcher. Tim laughed a little to himself even as the he started clapping along with the rest of the team.

Smash caught Riggins laughing and asked, "What's so funny Riggs?"

"Nothin, Man, I just don't like that guy is all," was all Tim said. Smash didn't ask any more questions he just went out onto the field thinking I'm glad Riggins is on our team. He saw a dangerous spark flash in Tim's eyes and was very glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that tackle.

The referee came up to Tim and the rest of the team and said to watch their blocks and to have a safe game. Tim thought, if I get the chance to get another one of the guys screw what you say I'm gonna do it.

There was thirty seconds remaining in the game and Tim had the ball. He could hear the whole stadium yelling loudly and as he entered the end zone he felt as if all the weight of the world had been lifted off of him. There was still one thing he had to do and he didn't relish it but it was going to have to be done. For right now though I'm going to enjoy celebrating with the team, Tim thought as Smash, Landry, Saracen, and all the rest of the Panther team and fans rushed him.

Julie rushed down to meet Tim but there was a crowed around him and then she turned to see her mom and dad standing behind her. Dread encompassed her she didn't know what to tell them about all the purple marks on her body.

Tim picked Julie out of the crowd she was standing with Coach and Mrs. Coach, and they were looking at her like they didn't even recognize her. If she weren't standing with her parents he doubted that he would even be able to pick her out of the hundreds of people that were converging around him. He pushed the people out of his way and finally made it to Julie's side. It was obvious that Julie had told them some things but it was unclear to him what she had omitted from the story.

"Do you feel good, Riggins? I hope you do because you will never see another football stadium from this side again," Eric Taylor seethed. This time Tim had gone too far. He had gotten his little girl drunk and as far as he was concerned it was Tim's fault that Julie was attacked so maliciously.

"I tried to tell him that you saved me but by that time he was so mad that he couldn't even think straight," Julie sobbed.

"You need to leave right now. I don't want to see your face again until it's time to leave. After that you are never to come around my family again, and if you ever and I mean this Riggins if you ever come near Julie again I will hunt you down and when I get through with you, you will be so unrecognizable that no girl will ever look your way again," Eric threatened.

Tammi Taylor was still too much in shock at what had happened to her baby girl to even say anything. She did realize; however, that Tim had been the one to pull those guys off of Julie and he had saved her.

" Well, Coach, since you already hate me there is one more thing that I need to say before I leave. After I stopped those guys from raping Julie We went back to my room and Julie spent the night. I want you to know nothing happened and that she was safe," Tim admitted.

If looks could kill then Tim Riggins would have been dead on the spot. Eric was so furious that he couldn't even speak. It was the maddest Julie and Tammi had ever seen him and if Tammi hadn't of had her arms around him Eric would have went after Tim and pummeled him into the ground until there was nothing left but blood and bones.

"Sorry, Jules," Tim said then turned around and went to the locker room to shower. The one good thing in his life and he had screwed it up again because he was being freaking noble. Well he was done with that from now on he would be as cold as he ever was taking what he wanted and to hell with all the rest.

"You better tell me what really happened honey," Tammi said to Julie. She knew her husband was being irrational but she also knew that it was partly Tim's fault that anything had happened to Julie at all.

Julie told her mom every last detail from start to finish. Julie sobbed most of it out, but it was clear enough that Tammi could understand what she was saying.

"You know you are grounded for the next thirty years or at least until you get out of high school. This was partly your fault Julie. If you Tyra, Jason, and Tim hadn't have went out last night you would have been in Tyra's room watching television and nothing would have happened, but you chose to go out with them and you paid dearly for it. Just be glad Tim heard you and came to your rescue," Tammi said.

Julie was very glad that Tim was there, but hearing her mom talk, it was like the whole thing was her fault and she was asking for something bad to happen.

"I didn't ask for this to happen mom," Julie said coldly. Julie felt a hurt that she knew wasn't just the fact that her mom was angry with her she knew it was that Tim was going to be completely wiped out of her world and she started to cry all over again.

"I know, Baby, I am just saying that every action has a consequence either good or bad. I would never wish what happened to you to happen. We are going to have to talk about this when we get home," Tammi said packing up their things and making sure that Gracie was secure in her car seat.

"I'm sorry Mom. I never meant to make you and Dad mistrust me. I just really wanted to go out with Tim, and I knew that you and Dad would never approve of him. I messed up really bad and now Tim has to pay the price," Julie cried. She had never felt so stupid in her entire life even when she had avoided being raped she didn't feel this low.

Tim rode back to Dillon in silence. The whole team knew something was up, but no one was going to ask Riggins or Coach. They both looked like they could tear a whole in someone if they looked at them wrong. The few looks that Tim did chance at Coach Taylor he received a look that could only be described as pure unbridled hate. It was enough to make Tim's stomach churn. He knew he had messed up by taking the girls and Street out but he had wanted to spend as much time with Julie as possible. Yeah and look where you ended up, and inner voice said.

AN: I HOPE THAT EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IT IS LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE AND I HOPE THAT IT DOES JUSTICE TO THE CHARACTERS. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES THE WRITING WORLD GO ROUND TO KNOW WHAT THE READERS THINK


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS THEY ARE THE PROPRETY OF NBC AND PETER BERG

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS THEY ARE THE PROPRETY OF NBC AND PETER BERG. PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY

"You will not talk to, hang out with, go near, eat lunch with, or so much as ask Tim Riggins a homework question. Am I understood?" Her father bellowed

"Hun, don't you think that the homework thing is taking it a little to far? If Jules needs to ask a question on homework and Tim can help then let the boy help," Tammi said looking at her husband. That was a little much even for her punishment standards.

"Fine you can ask him questions about school work but only if you have to," Eric conceded.

It had been a long drive back from Dallas, and Julie wasn't looking foreword to listening to what her father said, but what did it matter now she would never get to be around Tim again. Julie gave a look of silent thanks to her mother but she must not have caught the look.

"Yeah I get it, no interaction with Tim at all," Julie said. It hurt her to say those words to her father. It was like affirming what she already knew was a lost cause.

"Good, that being said, you are grounded for the rest of the school year. No parties, no dances and that includes prom,  
no extracurricular activities except for your dance, and no dates," Her father said with finality.

Until her father had said no dates Julie had only been half listening she knew the drill well enough, but he had never restricted her dating status.

"Why would you do that?" Julie asked.

"Because I'm your father and I can. You think this is all a joke? You could have been raped in Dallas, Julie and it was all because you wanted to go out with Tim. If you wont use good judgment then we are going to have to do it for you until you can do it for yourself," Her father said. He only wanted Julie to be safe and if that meant keeping her away from Tim Riggins 24/7 then he would do it.

Julie stomped to her room she was so mad that she thought that if she stayed in the room with her parents one more minute she would say something that would really get her into some trouble. It was hard to control all the rage and hurt that was running through her. All she really wanted to do was go and see if Tim was alright.

Tim stared at the ceiling in his room he felt like he needed to do something but he didn't know what. As much as Tim wanted to forget everything that even remotely reminded him of Julie, he couldn't stop thinking about waking up to those big brown eyes.

Billy walked into his room and said," There's a guy on the phone from UT, Tim what do you want me to tell him?"

Tim was shocked he never expected any calls from any major colleges maybe TMU but nowhere else. "I'll talk to him. Just give me a second," Tim said

"This is Tim Riggins," Tim drawled into the receiver of the phone

"Hello, Tim, this is Conrad Hayward, down at UT. I would like to talk to you about maybe coming to play football down here this fall. Is there a day that's good for me to come to Dillon to talk to you and your coach?" Mr. Hayward asked.

Tim was almost to excited to say anything but in the end he just said, " I have to talk to Coach and see if there is a good time. Do you have a number where I could reach you?"

"Sure just call 555-0132 it is the direct line to the football staff and just ask for Conrad," He said

"Thank you Mr. Hayward thanks very much," Tim puffed. He felt like he had run the entire field at 100 miles per hour as he hung up the phone.

He needed to make one more phone call and he was seriously not liking the idea of this one.

"Hello?" Julie's voice asked over the phone.

"Hey, Julie, um how are you? I mean I didn't get a chance to ask how you were at the game and all," Tim said sheepishly.

"I'm good. Look I'm not really supposed to be talking to you like ever but I wanted to know how you were too. I know my dad reamed you and I just don't think it was fair," Julie sighed. She said what she wanted to say all she had left now was to wait for his response.

"Yeah, no big deal, Taylor. Anyway Coach is why I called um is he there?" Tim asked.

"Um, sure, hang on a sec," Julie said then he could hear her call her father to the phone.

"This is Coach Taylor," Eric huffed.

"Hey, Coach, I just got a call from UT and they want to set up a meeting with the two of us. I know that things aren't real great right now with the whole Julie situation but I really want this, Sir," Tim spouted

"What makes you think I owe you any favors after the way you treated my daughter?" Eric asked.

"I did save her from being raped by those guys. If for nothing else, Coach do this so I will be out of here at the end of this summer," Tim said almost pleading.

Eric thought about it that was as good a reason as any. It would give the kid an out from a life of almost certain public servitude and it would get Tim Riggins away from his daughter which was his main goal.

"Alright Riggins, I can set up a meeting next Thursday. I better not be making a mistake, Riggins," Eric threatened. Then without saying goodbye he hung up the phone.

Tim was relieved everything in his future could hang in the balance of that meeting he was just grateful that Coach hadn't hung up on him before he could speak his peace.

Tim was still resolved to going back to his old self and first thing Monday morning he was going to find the hottest and smuttiest rally girl he could find and bang her until her teeth rattled.

Julie, on the other hand, just wanted Tim back. Talking to him on the phone was nice, but he didn't really say much but, Julie thought, he doesn't ever say much. It was going to be hard to walk down the halls and see Tim and not be able to go over and say hi, kiss him, or even touch him. The rest of the school year was going to be hell.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO FRIDAY NIGHT LIGHTS THEY ARE THE PROPRETY OF NBC AND PETER BERG. PLEASE DON'T SUE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY I ALSO HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THE UNIVERSITY OF TEXAS

Julie walked into the cafeteria and looked in Tim's direction. He sat with Ashley Lacey, a rally girl, who had been trying to get Tim's attention since they knew they were going to State. It annoyed Julie but, she told herself, it's not like we are dating. It still hurt to see Tim with another girl when he had been with her only two days ago.

Julie sat next to Lois and said, "Look at him he thinks he's God's gift to Dillon."

"Well he is pretty hot, Jules. You know if he came over here right now you would drop what you are doing and go with him to where ever he lead you," Lois smiled.

Julie knew what Lois said was true she wanted to be mad at Tim but the truth was she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him for something that was her fault more than his.

Tim saw Julie watch him he knew he shouldn't even look at her because of what Coach would do but it was worth the risk. Just seeing her there in the cafeteria sitting with her friend was enough to keep him satisfied for the next four hours. He tried to keep his attention on Ashley, but whenever she started talking, his mind drifted to what Julie was doing.

It wasn't like him to be so preoccupied with a girl. All he wanted to do was get any memory of Julie Taylor out of his head, but for some reason, she kept sticking there like glue. When Julie left the cafeteria, Tim made an excuse to leave as well saying that he had to take a test next period.

Julie felt Tim rather than saw him. He pulled her into a little alcove in-between the bathrooms and the janitor's closet.

"Tim, what are you doing?" Julie asked as Tim wrapped his arms around her.

"Something really stupid," He responded with a whisper then he leaned down to kiss Julie passionately.

Julie was in shock but it only lasted a millisecond before she became completely captivated by the kiss. Her knees were becoming weaker by the minute and she was feeling light headed. It was the hottest kiss that she had ever shared even the one on the football field paled in comparison. Their tongues mingled, and Julie could taste just the hint of beer that always lingered in Tim's mouth. The taste drove her crazy and she could feel herself get even more lost in the kiss. If she didn't move away soon she knew she would become a human flame, so she pulled away.

Julie took a few deep breaths and said," Tim you could have been seen. Do you realize how much danger you just put yourself in?"

" I know, Julie, but I don't care. I don't understand why I can't get you out of my system. Everything I try just makes me think of you. That was the last time, Taylor it's done. I just wanted to kiss you one more time it won't happen again. See ya around Taylor," Tim said walking away from Julie.

Tim walking away from her hurt more than him pawing all over every rally girl ever could. It was like he was giving her what she wanted only to take it back when he found out that he really didn't want her anymore. Julie felt shattered. She didn't know what to do all she knew was that she was still in love with a stupid moron man whore who didn't love her back. Julie took a few seconds to compose her self before she walked into the hall. There were students everywhere and in the middle were Tim and Ashley making out like there was no tomorrow. Julie was so mad that she wanted to throw-up but instead she just walked away.

Tim knew it was dangerous to kiss Ashley so soon after sharing the hottest kiss he had ever shared, but he knew it was a major mistake when he saw the look in Julie's eyes as she saw him kissing the rally girl. She was devastated and she looked so pissed off that she could have beat the crap out of anyone who got in her way when she left. He wanted to go after her tell her he was sorry but that just wasn't him. He would rather walk over hot coals than say he was sorry. Well mission accomplished, Timmy, he thought. He wasn't all that happy about it either. He wanted to stay away from Julie but every instinct in his body told him that she was the best thing that he would ever even get close to having. 'We all want what we can't have', he remembered telling Matt awhile back, and at the moment he wanted Julie Taylor.

At that very moment Julie just wanted to feel sane again. She was so mad at Tim that she skipped fifth through seventh period to hang out with Tyra at The Landing Strip. It was a lot more constructive than watching Tim make out with his rally girl in the hall and then killing them both where they stood.

"He pisses me off so much I just want to bash some sense into him. I'm sure you know what I mean. I mean you did date him for what two years, but at the same time I still like the stupid jerk. Am I messed up or what?" Julie sighed.

"No, I completely get it, Jules. Tim has this way of making you love and hate him at the same time. I have no idea how he does it but it makes girls fall all over him, and you aren't even close to being messed up you are just in love it makes people do crazy things. Take what I did to Landry for example he was out on a date and I came up to tell him that I liked him. It was crazy but it worked the next day he came to my house and we got together. Anyway if you love him the way I think you do you have to take that chance Jules, that's all I'm sayin," Tyra smiled.

Tyra was right, but it didn't help that she didn't know what to do it seemed what ever Julie did it just pushed Tim farther away from her.

Then Julie got a great idea, "Hey, Mindy, could you show me how to give a lap dance?"

"You wanted to see me Coach?" Tim asked walking into Coach Taylor's office.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you know that you and Billy will be joining my family for supper on Thursday at 7:00. I've already called Conrad and told him that we will have our meeting at my house. I want to make something perfectly clear to you, Tim this is not an opportunity to get into my daughter's bed. I am doing this to get you out of my families life once and for all. After this we are even I don't owe you anything and you don't owe me anything. There are some ground rules that you will follow while you are at my house. You will not talk to Julie unless you are asking her to pass a dish and you will absolutely not under any circumstances touch her. If you can't abide by those rules I will make damn sure that you never see a UT football field unless its from the stands. Do I make myself clear, and I will be watching you, Riggins," Eric said.

"Yes, Sir. I understand perfectly. You have nothing to worry about," Tim said clearly.

Tim knew all too well that Coach Taylor would make good on his threats if he so much as stepped one foot out of line. That's why he would do every thing he could not to screw up his chance to play at UT. He would do everything that Coach wanted him to do. It was going to be hard but the alternative was being pounded into the ground and never setting foot on a football field again, so he would do anything to keep that from happening.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ok so I know it was a short chapter and I'm sorry but the whole work thing is getting in the way I am open to suggestions as to what you would like to see happen I can't guarantee that I will use them but any Ideas would be helpful because I have a little bit of writers block right now which is partly why this chapter has been so slow to come about. I do have a general idea of what I want to do though so hopefully you will get rewarded with another chapter sometime this week or next. But for now I hope that you enjoyed this little chapter. Please Review, as it is one of the only things that keeps me writing this story other than the fact that I love Tulie together. **

**  
Chao-mel**


End file.
